Bring Her Home
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma and Regina marry before the curse hits that sends them to Hyperion Heights, except only Regina is affected. What happens when Emma searches for her wife only to find Roni? Can she help her to remember and break the curse or will a flirty former pirate known as Rogers get in the way? Will someone else be able to help the whole mess who was once known as wicked? SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

_I know I said I wouldn't start any other stories as I have so many to finish but this one stuck with me and it's current to the show now but I do t own anything OUAT. I just added the old cast in with this story as it's SwanQueen. I also de-aged Henry as him being adult with a family would take on a whole other story!_ _I've planned this to only be a 5 chapter story and I am still catching up with my old stories and will be uploading chapters to certain ones to get them finished! Hope you like this. Feedback much appreciated!_

 **Chapter 1**

Tapping on her steering wheel, lost in thought, Emma exhales deeply as she tilts her head and peers out of her windscreen, towards the nearby bar situated in a back street of Seattle. Switching off the engine, the conflicted blonde sits back against her seat and bites her lip nervously. Should she just go in? The dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her otherwise. Ever since leaving Storybrooke, she couldn't help but wonder what she would find or who. Surely if her wife had been herself, she would have made it her priority to make her way back home instead of setting up a bar which to Emma, had merely been two months ago. Two months since the curse hit and she found herself separated from those she loved most. They had been on a spontaneous adventure/honeymoon to the enchanted forest as a promise to Henry, their son, who had never been and now that the bean crop had manifested they could. That was when it all went wrong. Just like the original curse that the evil queen had enacted, only a portion of the kingdom was hit and unfortunately the two women were travelling apart. As soon as she made it back to her parents in Storybrooke with Henry in tow, Emma was determined to figure out what the hell had happened and where her wife was.

Now she was here, having found the location from the help of Belle who was also concerned over Rumple's whereabouts as he too had disappeared. It had also taken a lot of encouragement for Henry to stay at home in case it's a lost cause and to prevent the boy any heartache other his missing mother. Counting down in her mind, Emma hastily pushes her door open and steps out, closing it behind her and locking it quickly to prevent her changing her mind. Pulling on the hem of her leather jacket, she straightens and makes her way up to the bar. Continuing with her stride, the blonde yanks on the door and walks inside, making a beeline for the bar. Taking in her surroundings, Emma raises an eyebrow on its interior as it certainly was not up to Regina's standards but more laid back and had a rock vibe to the place. Noticing a bartender approach, she has no choice but to order a drink without looking weird and so orders a beer and continues to stare around the establishment for the woman who is desperately on her mind.

"Now you look like you could do with something stronger than a beer.."

Whipping her head back towards the bar at the familiar voice, Emma's mouth drops open, speechless at the woman in front of her.

Letting out a throaty chuckle, the woman drapes an arm over one of the beer pumps and leans forward with a whisper. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. So what will you have? Whiskey? Scotch?"

Clearing her throat awkwardly, the blonde blinks and finds her voice. "I..erm...yeah a whiskey would be...great"

Giving a small nod, the bartender turns to grab a glass and presses it against the optics to pour a measure. Sliding it across the counter top, she slowly smiles. "..on the house.."

Gripping the glass tightly, Emma also attempts a smile. "Thanks..."

"Names' Roni.."

Inhaling sharply, the blonde continues to stare until she realises that Roni is beginning to frown. "Oh..I'm..Emma.."

Pursuing her lip at the newcomers name, the bartender reaches for a shot glass filled with tequila and knocks it back. "Emma. It's nice to meet ya. What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Sipping at her glass, Emma tries to avoid the curly haired brunette's gaze and mutters. "Business.."

Witnessing the blonde tense up and turn away, clearly not interested in sharing any information with her, Roni nods and begins to move away to carry on her job. "Got it.."

Lifting her head to watch as the bartender rounds the bar and grabs a few glasses, the saddened woman bites her lip. "I didn't mean for that to sound so blunt. It's complicated..and at the moment I'm missing my family being here.."

Pausing in her step, Roni tilts her head with a small smile. "That must be nice..to have a family to go home to" frowning once again, she sighs. "or even anyone for that matter.."

"Yeah it is. Especially when there is a child involved.."

Strolling back to the bar and stopping beside the blondes stool, the brunette places her glasses down and leans against the surface with one knee bent as her boot pressed against the wooden panel. "You have a kid?"

"A son. Henry. He's just turned fifteen"

Raising an eyebrow at the admission, Roni looks surprised. "Wow..you certainly don't look old enough.."

Sniggering with a shrug, Emma downs the rest of her drink. "I can be when..I've had a teen pregnancy.."

"Oh.." realising that this woman seems to have a lot of baggage and she has her rep to uphold, the brunette goes behind the bar and shifts the glasses to wash.

Tapping on her empty glass, the blonde watches every movement and detail from her oblivious wife. From her cropped black laced jacket, covering a tank top and her small spiked ankle boots at the bottom of her jean covered legs. This was definitely not the wardrobe of Regina Mills.

"Roni! A beer when you're ready love.."

Glancing across to the newcomer perched on the next stool, Emma tries to hide her shock in which she sees Killian, better known as Captain Hook, sat beside her.

Peering over her shoulder, Roni smiles and chucks the dishcloth at him playfully. "Can't you see I'm busy detective? You'll have to wait.."

Laughing, the tall bearded man throws the cloth back and waits. "Typical.."

Chuckling back at his remark, the bartender gestures with her head towards Emma. "Why don't you keep blondie here company..Rogers, Emma, Emma, Rogers.."

Smirking over at the blonde, the detective holds his hand out. "It's about time this dive got some new friendly faces.."

Accepting with a gulp, Emma gives a brief smile before standing from her stool. "Actually I better get going.." turning her gaze back to Roni, she nods. "It was..nice..meeting you and thanks for the drink.."

"Doors always open"

"Right.." moving herself away from the bar, Emma slowly makes her way towards the exit while hearing an eruption of laughter coming from the brunette at something Rogers said.

It used to be only Emma to receive that type of sound from her wife's lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I panicked!"

 _"Oh Emma, honey I know this must be excruciating for you but at least now you've found her and we will work something out. Belle is still working on a spell to figure out this new curse. For now, what would you like me to tell Henry?"_

Flopping back onto her mattress, Emma stares up at her hotel room ceiling. "I don't know. I want him to know I found her but..she's not _her_. I don't want Henry going through anymore heartache. Maybe just tell him I have a lead?"

 _"Okay, I will tell him at dinner. I hope that you're looking after yourself. I wish I could be there with you"_

"I know and thanks but..this, I need to do on my own." Chuckling in disbelief, the blonde begins to twirl her wedding ring which was currently adorned on a necklace. "I honestly thought it would be okay..that I'd find her and that would be it. She doesn't have a clue. I just don't know what to do"

 _"You'll figure it out honey. You always do."_

Raising a hand in the air in annoyance, Emma blurts out. "She was flirting with Killian!"

 _"Hook was there?"_

"Yes he was and also completely clueless"

 _"Too be honest Emma that sounds about right for him anyway"_

Sniggering at her mothers attempt of cheering her up, Emma sighs as silence takes over the conversation. "I just want to bring her home. You should have seen her mom, spiked boots and curly hair. She was so..carefree..but the attitude was there, not to mention asking me if I had a kid. A kid?! That's normally what I'd say!"

 _"Did she seem happy?"_

Running a hand through her hair, the blonde pouts. "She was..but there was something..that wasn't right. Like she's suppressing.."

 _"Putting on a front you mean?"_

"Yeah..anyway I'm going to go back tomorrow. Hopefully I'll have a plan by then..I'll call you tomorrow night and make sure Henry gets his school work done otherwise Regina would kill me"

 _"Will do. We love you Emma."_

"Love you too mom.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was no plan.

Which was why, once again, Emma sat within her bug and stared at the large neon sign that hung against the main doors. The word 'Roni' clearly taunting her. Letting out a growl of frustration, she climbs out of her car and walks straight through into the bar.

Peering briefly for the pump while serving a customer, Roni raises an eyebrow as she was not expecting to see her again anytime soon. Placing the beer down and accepting the money, she goes to the register to deposit then makes her way over towards the blonde while placing her hands into her back pockets. "Didn't think I'd see you again. Aside from the odd person we rarely keep the same customers.."

Shrugging, Emma slides up onto the stool. "Yeah well I'm here for a little while so.."

"So...you thought you'd turn into an alcoholic?"

Frowning towards the brunette, the blonde then smiles seeing the woman smirk teasingly. "Well I'd be doing you a favour.."

Laughing at the comment, the bartender nods in agreement then leans against the counter top. "So what will you be having?"

Biting her lip, Emma grows sad at a thought but masks her features. "Got any apple cider?"

Appearing impressed, Roni turns to retrieve a bottle. "Yes I do. It'll be the best you ever tasted" leaning down to take a glass, she places both in front of the blonde with a smile.

Pouring the contents of the bottle, the blonde chuckles at the whole situation. "Oh I don't doubt that.."x


	2. Chapter 2

_This will have to be an extra chapter as I babbled so there will be 6 chapters not 5. What I had planned for this one didn't even happened as I wrote too much to build up. Oops_ **.**

 **Chapter 2**

A few weeks later and Emma was finding it hard to remain subtle towards the bar owner/ should be mayor about her feelings. She tried to limit her time at the bar but talked herself into finding it okay if it was a Friday night. Yes she needed to somehow convince the brunette she was her wife but she had to do so without coming across and some sort of stalker which could result in never seeing the woman ever again.

Taking up residence in her usual spot at the bar, Emma pulls out her phone and smiles upon seeing a message from Henry. Feeling a set on eyes upon her, she tilts her head towards the detective also sitting at the bar.

"Whose got you smiling like that love?"

"My son.." not normally one for sharing personal details, Emma could never help but be proud over her boy, however, she would admit that Regina certainly overruled her in that department. The woman always went the extra mile and smothered their son, giving him everything he wanted. Whether it was still through the feelings of guilt she never knew but one thing was for sure, she was always the cool mom and Regina would always be the mama bear.

"You're too hot to be a mom.."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde sniggers as she finally takes in the former pirate. "And you're too drunk to make that kinda judgment.."

Having caught the end of the conversation after returning from changing a barrel, Roni smirks as she begins to grab the empties. "He is right though..you are"

Eyes widening at the comment, Emma swallows discreetly and barely has time to respond as she watches the detective grab the bartender by her waist and pull her backwards onto his lap.

"Yeah but no one will ever be as hot as you"

Rolling her eyes at his behaviour, the brunette swats his hands off before cupping his chin and giving it a squeeze. "You need to go to bed detective"

Bringing on a smirk of his own, the bearded man leans up closer and whispers. "With you I hope?"

Looking away at the scene, Emma bites her lip to prevent an angry outburst.

Smiling, Roni lowers her head down as if to kiss him then stands with a slap around his head. "Only in your dreams Rogers"

"Hey!" Rubbing his head, Rogers stands and clears his throat through embarrassment. "That's assault you know?"

Frowning, the brunette pauses behind the bar. "And what you just did wasn't? Go home"

Muttering incoherently, the former pirate walks out the bar with a sulk.

Turning back towards the pump after ensuring the detective has left, Roni glances over towards the blonde who is looking everywhere but the bar. "It's not real you know? It's just a bit of flirting..comes with the territory of being the owner, have to keep my customers happy"

Peering over, Emma purses her lips as she reaches for the glass that the brunette automatically gives her, deciding to be honest in what she sees. "It seems like he likes you..not just for his drunken antics but, he's always here and has nothing but compliments for you"

"So?"

Dreading the answer before even asking the question, the blonde blurts out. "So if he showed up tomorrow all sober and truthful, would you give him a chance?"

Shaking her head with a smirk, the brunette takes a cloth to wipe the bar down. "Not my type.."

Frowning momentarily, Emma opens her mouth to respond only for Roni to continue.

"Tall, dark and rugged doesn't do it for me"

"Oh?"

Biting her lip with a sparkle in her eye, the bartender nods. "On the other hand, tall, blonde and beautiful does.."

Choking slightly on her drink, Emma clears her throat awkwardly, prompting Roni to round the bar and pat her back before she croaks. "That's..that's good to know..."

"It is?" Running her hand gently down the blondes back before moving away, Roni smiles as she returns to the pumps. "Now that's good to know.."

Letting slip a smile of her own, Emma ducks her head back to her phone at another message from Henry. Picking up on her happiness, the brunette questions.

"Is that your boy?"

"Yes it is" hesitating for a moment, the blonde bites her lip as she rests her phone upon the counter for Roni to have a look at a photo of Henry. "That's him..he's growing way to fast for my liking. I didn't get to see much of his childhood for reasons to be explained, I would need a lot more alcohol first"

"Ah..I see.." peering down at the phone, the bartender raises an eyebrow. "He definitely looks like you. Got your eyes"

"Thanks.." smiling with a hint of hope, Emma returns to her drink.

"Oh and by the way, I'm free Saturday night.." offering a wink, Roni leaves the bar to make her rounds of the place and Emma simply grinning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slipping her cream coloured roll neck jumper over her head, Emma hits the speaker button as she continues to get ready. "How far do I take this? I feel as though I'm cheating on her"

 _"_ _But you're not..she is Regina, she just doesn't remember and the only way to remember is.."_

Sighing, the blonde pauses as she then drops down on her bed to put her boots on. "To break the curse, I know, have you had any more progress?"

 _"_ _Not yet but honey we will get there.."_

"When mom? It's been months and I'm getting fed up of not being able to tell my wife the truth, not to mention I haven't seen my son!"

 _"_ _It is taking a little longer but Belle has been distracted herself as Gold is missing. In the mean time, your father and I have been searching through Regina's vault, hopefully this counts as an exception and she won't kill us when she finds out but, we have been working on a memory potion so that we can at least try and get her back and then vanquish this curse"_

Nodding along to what is being said, Emma stands and grabs her jacket. "Thanks and she won't kill you. Tell Henry I will call him tomorrow..right now I appear to have a date with my wife..."

 _"_ _You know usually a person remembers both aspects of their lives when they get their memories back..so just being there for Regina even as a friendship with Roni will reassure her that you love her and that you haven't cheated okay?"_

"Yes mom. I'll speak to you soon" reaching for her phone, the blonde hangs up and heads out of her apartment which she had to rent due to the length of time it was taking and a hotel bill would have been horrendous.

Heading along the back streets, Emma approaches the bar to find Roni already waiting outside and pacing along the curb.

"Hey.."

Coming to an halt, the brunette looks across and smiles. "Hey yourself. I thought it would be best to wait out here otherwise you'll get half my customers trying to ask your best intentions.."

Chuckling, Emma nods. "That would be awkward as we are friends right?"

"Of course..friends.." moving to walk beside the blonde, Roni holds her hand out, stopping momentarily. "Just so we are clear, one friend can find their other friend extremely attractive right?" Smirking at the blondes eye roll, the brunette continues to walk, gradually looping her arm with Emma's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sliding up onto a stool at their table, Roni waves a hand towards the shared plate between them. "I know we said drinks but I haven't eaten all day so I thought we could at least share a starter..although this place has nothing on my food"

Smiling, Emma reaches for a nacho with a shrug. "Fine by me. I have a tendency to eat what ever is given to me anyway..you should see our household..between me and my son it's like a fight to the death"

Leaning forward against the table, Roni places a hand on her glass as she drinks through her straw while holding one finger up with the other. "One question. It has to be asked. Are you a burger or grilled cheese kinda girl?"

Eyes widening, the blonde laughs. "Wow..that's surely a third date kind of question..that's a tough one but I have to say grilled cheese.."

Grimacing slightly and wrinkling her nose, the brunette shakes her head disapprovingly. "Damn...I thought you was going to say burger.."

Eating her last nacho, Emma laughs and slides off her stool. "I'll be right back..need to wash my hands.."

Slumping back against the backrest, Roni pouts. "So long as you don't jump out the window.."

Holding her hands out in defence, the blonde smiles. "All my stuff is here so you're good.."

Watching her walk away, the brunette bites her lip as she tilts her head to watch. Jumping slightly as if caught, hearing Emma's phone ring, Roni reaches across for it and answers. "Hey, this is Emma's phone..she just went to the bathroom, can I get her to call you back?"

 _"_ _...mom?!"_

Frowning, the brunette removes the phone from her ear to check the caller ID, seeing Henry flash across the screen. "I'm sorry?"

 _"_ _Mom I'm so glad you're there. I didn't think she was gonna fix it this quick, I'll tell grandma to stop with the-"_

"Excuse me? I don't.." thinking over what is being said and connecting the dots on the work Emma is here for, Roni's eyes widen. "Oh my god.." quickly hanging up out of shock, the brunette stands and grabs her jacket.

Heading back to the table, Emma appears confused and takes her arm. "Woah..hey..what's wrong? Is everything okay? Where are you going?"

Scoffing in disbelief, the brunette yanks her arm back and glares. "I'm going home! You might want to get back to your girlfriend, wife or whoever the hell you've come here for!"

Dropping her mouth open, the blonde grabs her belongings and follows the angry woman out. "Regi- Roni wait!"

Coming to a stop, the bartender grips her hands into fists. "Oh you have some nerve... you can't even get my name right! Who the hell do you think you are?! You have a son at home who just called thinking you're here with his mother but instead you're deciding to build my hopes up and pretend we are on a date!"

Really beginning to panic, Emma shakes her head profusely. "I'm not..that's not..Please, i need to explain!"

"I've met women like you before and I don't accept being the bit on the side. Goodbye Miss Swan.." turning on her heel absolutely fuming, Roni slips her hands into her jacket pockets and walks.

"But you are Henry's other mother!"

Shaking her head as she continues walking, Roni then stops by the curb to call for a cab.

Jogging up to her quickly, Emma fumbles with her phone. "I have proof!"

Pursuing her lips unimpressed, the brunette continues to ignore the woman as she glances up and down the empty street.

"Here..." holding her phone out, the blonde grows teary. "Please look.."

"You're out of your mind if you think for one second that I-" side glancing at the device, Roni hitches her breath and grabs at it in disbelief at seeing a photo of what appears to be her and the boy. "That..that's impossible.."

"I know this is going to sound like the most crazy and ridiculous thing ever but all of this..isn't real..you're cursed along with a few others and really, your name is Regina and your home is back in Maine with me and _our_ son Henry"

"That's absurd.." not being able to take her eyes off of the photo in front of her, Roni clears her throat. "I've never had children..I can't and I've never found the one to adopt with so..this is all lies!"

"It's not, I promise you it's not!" Sniffling at the prospect of ruining everything, Emma wipes her face hastily of tears. "Don't you ever wonder if this is it? Or that certain parts of your life doesn't make sense? You're not suppose to be a single woman running a bar, you are so much more" hesitantly taking the woman by her shoulders to turn her round so she can face her, Emma gulps. "You are an amazing, caring woman and the most incredible mother to Henry. You took him in when I couldn't even look after him properly and then I found you guys later on and it's been the most wonderful experience of my life. To stand by your side as your wife and share this life with you.." feeling the brunette shake beneath her as she grows teary at the idea of a family, the blonde smiles. "Please just have a little faith in me, just hang up a couple of days until I can help you remember and if it doesn't work, I will leave you be"

Contemplating everything, Roni slowly nods. "..fine..."

Dropping her hands, Emma smiles sadly. "Thank you.."

Staring at each other, the two women remain silent, taking in everything that had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Where are you? I don't see you!"

 _"_ _I'm pulling in beside you now.."_ peering over the steering wheel, Snow gives her daughter a pointed look and parks up.

Hurrying across to the drivers side, Emma pulls the door open. "Do you have it?"

Climbing out with a sigh, the short haired woman nods. "Yes Emma, can we at least go inside first?"

Looking desperate, the blonde takes her mothers hand. "I only have today left to prove to her..I made a promise that I would leave her be if this didn't work. Are you sure you made it right?"

Concerned for her daughters wellbeing, Snow takes hold of both her hands and gives a reassuring squeeze. "Yes. We followed Regina's book to the exact measurement. Honey, you're scaring me...I know you want this to work and I'm sure it will but please, if this doesn't..don't..run or do anything stupid. Think of Henry"

"I know, you don't think I miss him like crazy? If this doesn't work, I might do something stupid, I mean come on, this is me but, I would never leave Henry.." swallowing hard, the blonde takes a breath. "Not if it meant leaving him without parents"

Tugging on her daughters hand, the short haired woman leads her inside the building and towards her apartment. Once inside, she holds out the vial. "There is only enough for one person and it will only work if she takes all of it"

Accepting, Emma looks wide eyed as she listens to her instructions. "Right. Got it. I need to go but you can stay if you want..you've drove all this way and I'm sure dad can handle everything at home"

"Do you really think I was just going to give the potion and leave? With my daughter in this state?" Smiling, Snow removes her jacket and begins to make herself at home. "I will see you _both_ later.."

Smiling back, the blonde nods uncertain. "I hope so.." clutching the potion within her hand, she turns and heads out the apartment to go to Roni's bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing the door to the bar swing open hastily, Roni turns to welcome her customer only to deflate slightly at seeing Emma. "I thought you would have realised your mistake as I haven't seen you in a couple of days.."

Strolling up to the counter, Emma sighs. "I told you I could prove it to you and I will" placing the glass bottle onto the surface, she gestures towards it. "This will help"

Looking shocked, Roni quickly snatches it from the bar and slips it into her pocket before leaning forward in a hushed whisper. "What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to get me shut down for drugs?!"

Rolling her eyes, Emma shakes her head in disbelief. "It's not drugs, it's..it's something that will help you remember" moving around the bar, she lifts the hatch to walk behind it and begins to make her way out the back.

"You can't just go-" huffing in frustration, the brunette follows the woman to the back room and places her hands on her hips as Emma turns to face her. "Do you really expect me to drink an unidentified substance because you said to? It could be poison"

Sniggering at the irony, the blonde steps closer and pulls the bottle out of the woman's pocket. "It's not. Do you or do not want the chance at a family?"

Staring back at her, Roni contemplates her answer then holds her hand out for the bottle. "I am so gonna regret this"

Slowly grinning, Emma looks smug as she hands it over. "No you won't"

Twisting the bottle top off, the brunette looks down at the blue coloured liquid and takes a deep breath. "If this kills me, I hope you get arrested" Knocking the substance back, Roni coughs and pulls a face at the vile taste. "Eurgh!" Swiping her mouth with the back of her hand, the brunette coughs again then drops the vial causing the glass to smash as she stumbles back.

Quickly reaching her, Emma holds her at her waist and guides her towards the couch muttering. "I so hope this is suppose to happen.." resting the woman back, she sits beside her, watching warily.

Leaning forward and resting her head within her hands, the bartender struggles to catch her breath, trying to take deep ones. Slowly sitting back up in confusion, she pushes her hair back and looks around with a frown. "What the-"

Biting her lip, Emma continues to stare. "..are...are you okay?.."

Peering across to the blonde beside her, the brunette stares back for a moment then wraps her arms tightly around Emma's neck and pulls her into a hug.

Lost for words, Emma hugs back then clears her throat. "Is this a thank god I'm not dead hug or-"

"I remember.."

Hugging back even tighter, the blonde gives a glossy eyed smile. "I told you so.."

"Okay. I get it, go on gloat while you can" moving away to look at her wife, Regina smiles and strokes Emma's tear stricken face. "How is it possible that I've missed you and yet, you were here all along?"

Shrugging slightly, Emma leans into her touch. "I've missed you too. We all have"

Dropping her hand, Regina searches for her phone in a panic. "Oh my god Henry!"

Clasping both her hands within her own, the blonde reassures her. "Is back in Storybrooke with my parents, well my dad at the moment as mom is here but he is absolutely fine"

Nodding along with what is said, Regina appears guilty. "But..he called and I..I hung up on him..he..I need to speak to him"

"Okay. Why don't we get out of here first.."

"You're right..is Snow back at yours?"

Rising from her seat, the blonde smiles as Regina's grip on her hand tightens as she also stands "Yes. We can call Henry there and then sort out what we are going to do. We only had enough for you to remember but Gina there's a new curse-"

"I know..I mean look at me. Do your really think I'd wear these kind of shirts, not to mention the pants.." grimacing at her current wardrobe, the brunette once again smiles at seeing her wife's happy face.

"True but..I'm loving the hair.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing the door open to her apartment, Emma comes to a halt just inside as her mother appears with a look of anticipation.

"Well? How did it go? Did it work?"

Stepping inside after Emma, Regina smiles over at her former enemy. "It worked"

Smiling brightly, Snow pulls the fellow brunette into a surprising hug. "Thank god. I swear I don't know how I would cope if Emma came back without you. She's not been herself at all"

Glancing over from her position, Regina notices the blondes guilty expression. "I'm sure she would have managed. She's the strongest person I know"

Moving back, Snow then looks concerned. "Now that you're back, we have a bigger problem..."

"The new curse?" Watching the short haired woman nod, Regina then relaxes on instinct as Emma comes to stand beside her and places her hand at the small of her wife's back. "I had an idea when I got my memories back. It's similar to when I cast the first curse, can't remember certain aspects of your life and well clearly someone wanted to punish me for the way I'm dressed.."

Sniggering at the brunettes insulted tone, Emma presses a kiss to her temple, secretly eager to give her a real kiss as they had not yet had time. "I think it suits you. Makes you look more relaxed and casual"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina tilts her gaze towards her love. "I'm not supposed to be. I'm a mayor and former Queen"

"And human..."

Sighing, the brunette rolls her eyes. "I know..would you excuse me for a moment, I want to call Henry" removing herself, Regina heads out of the room to call their son.

Watching the pair happily, Snow hides a smile at her daughters comment. "At least now we can all go home and sort this mess out"

Frowning as she rejoins the pair, Regina shakes her head. "Oh I'm not going home. I can't.."

Sharing a confused look with her mother, Emma questions with worry and reaching for the woman's hand. "Why not? We need you home, it's where you belong with me and Henry.."

Linking their fingers in comfort, the brunette looks sad to see her wife's fearful eyes. "I know I do and I will soon but Roni has a life here and if I were to just up and leave that would look suspicious, not to mention the others that are here..Killian..Rumple.."

Stepping forward and cutting in, Snow holds her hand up. "Wait, Gold is here? Belle has been looking for him.."

"Yes, he works coincidently alongside Killian as a detective..you'll rarely see him though, even in this line of work he gives out the orders"

"Why can't you just say you had a family emergency of some kind..they won't know.." the blonde remarks sadly at not taking her wife back home with her and to their son.

"For one, Roni doesn't have any and another thing, what if the person who has caused all this is also here with a hidden alias? They would realise straight away.."

Feeling defeated, Emma nods and looks to her mother. "She's right..it wouldn't be safe.."

"So then what do we do? David and I are barely managing to figure a solution. Neither one of us has magic to help.."

Thinking of a solution, Regina purses her lips. "You're just going to have to use what is in my vault. I can give you a list of what is needed and help in any way I can over the phone..then maybe, somehow we could bring it here and break it without suspicion"

"But we are in a non magical-" seeing her wife's pointed look, Emma chuckles. "Of course we are, it's a curse..even if it's in the real world"

"Also magical objects work here..you just can't use your natural, born magic"

"Right.." 

Slipping her arm around the blondes back, Regina smiles sadly. "We can do this. Together like always but.."

Letting out a small whine, Emma curses under her breath. "Why is it never just simple! But what?"

"Well I was going to suggest that you stay here also and carry on with this pretence with Roni. If you just leave town, whoever is behind this will find it strange that you have decided to just give up on us and go home. However, if you want to, that's fine. I can still work on it this end"

Immediately turning into the woman and gripping at her jacket at the thought of leaving her, the blonde shakes her head "No! Not an option, I want to stay here. I know we have Henry to think about but he knows us by now and he would say so long as we fix this together he doesn't mind waiting. It's going to be hard not being with you though..."

Stroking a loose strand from her wife's face, Regina kisses her head. "It won't be. Did you not just go on a date with Roni? We can just pretend we are dating.."

Nodding against the woman, Emma simply squeezes her tightly and rests her head against her wife's shoulder, revelling in the fact that she has her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the small bar, Emma strolls up to the front and sits on a stool, not being able to keep the smile from her face. It had been a couple of weeks since Snow left and she had been informed the night before of a lead which meant they could go home soon but for now she was quite happy to enjoy the fact that she secretly had her wife back. Especially with her current view. Biting her lip at seeing Regina bent down and scrummaging through the fridge, she raises an eyebrow while lost in thought.

"I didn't beg you as a customer that would ogle at a bartender.."

Blinking quickly at being caught, Emma looks towards Killian. "You don't know me so you can't really make that comment"

Standing straight at hearing voices, Regina turns, crossing her arms and rests against the bar with a smile of her own. "She can look if she wants..hell shes already done a lot more than look..."

Eyes widening, the detective looks between them. "I'm sorry what?"

"Despite your best efforts pal, the right man won.." patting him on the back sympathetically, Emma tries to cover a laugh.

Leaning across the surface blocking them, Regina lays her arms against the wooden surface as she presses a soft kiss to the blondes lips. "We're dating.."

Looking lost for words, the man simply nods. "Okay..then..."

Going to move back, Regina is prevented as a hand grabs at her arm and pulls her into another kiss, causing the pair to get lost in one another.

"Right. Roni can I get a beer? Roni?"

Pulling back, the brunette clears her throat as she mutters. "Oh that's me.." reluctantly moving away from Emma, she grabs a beer bottle and pops the lid before passing it towards the disappointed detective while sharing a loving smile with her wife.

 _A/N: On track again, so 3 chapters to go. Next up...maybe something wicked comes? Or is she?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Resting back against her pillow for a moment, Regina takes a deep breath before rolling onto her side and cuddling up to the woman beside her. Draping her arm across to stroke her wife's shoulder, Emma keeps her close as the brunette squeezes at her waist. "I am still so glad we can finally do that.."

Chuckling against her, Regina glances up while resting her chin on her wife's chest. "Me too. Although I must apologise as I think Roni's excitement also came out then.."

Letting out a laugh at knowing she means the bite marks currently displayed on her neck, Emma kisses her forehead. "Not exactly complaining..." calming down, she clears her throat as Regina rests her head down once again. "Did...did it feel different to you?"

Crinkling her nose, the brunette questions. "Different how?"

"I don't know...more intense maybe?"

"Again, I think Roni just decided to take over.."

"No it wasn't her. It was definitely you"

Giving a shy smile, Regina begins to trace patterns along Emma's hipbone with her finger. "How can you be so sure?"

Peering down, Emma replies. "Because I know my wife. She is extremely loving..not just every day but also while in bed.." seeing her wife blush, she smiles.

"Well to me it was just amazing...as always.." lifting her head once again, Regina tilts her neck to see the clock and huffs. "I have to get up..I have to open up for an order coming in"

Tightening her grip, Emma grins in triumph as her wife struggles to move.

"Emma!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking hand in hand up to the bar door, Emma opens the door for Regina but stays put. "I'm going to leave you be for a little while. I was thinking as mom and dad have a lead that I might see if I can speak with Gold or whatever his name is here..I think we have more of a chance getting him to believe and help out than hook.."

Appearing concerned, Regina nods slightly. "Just be careful. He may be the same in this world.."

"I always am. I'll come back at lunch, maybe even help you with the rush.."

Sniggering, the brunette shakes her head. "No way am I letting you near the pumps but I will see you later" tugging lightly at the blondes jacket, she kisses her on the lips deeply then pushes her back with a smirk. "You can go now"

"Yes ma'am" grinning, Emma leans forward quickly and pecks her cheek then makes her way down the street, briefly checking behind her to ensure that her wife has entered the building.

Making her way towards the police station, Emma informs her parents of her plan then enters the station while keeping her eyes peeled for the hidden dark one. Noticing Killian by a desk, she heads over. "Hey..do you know where your colleague is? I need to speak with him"

Frowning in concern, the detective leads her to the side with a hand on her arm. "What is it love?"

Sighing, Emma moves from his grasp. "Your partner, where is he?"

Picking up on her tension, Killian steps back. "Wait here..." heading off towards a side door, he knocks then informs his colleague that someone is here to see him. Leaving the door ajar, the detective walks back to Emma and gestures towards the door. "Weaver's in there..but make it quick, he doesn't like people wasting his time"

Scoffing at the irony, Emma nods and heads to the office door, briefly knocking before letting herself in. "Detective Weaver?"

Lifting his head at hearing the new voice, the detective raises an eyebrow as he abandons his reports and leans back against his chair, clasping his hands together on his desk in the process. "Depends on whose's asking..."

Watching him warily, the blonde approaches the desk, slipping her hands into her pockets as she ponders over her next move. "I'm looking for someone..a man, who holds a lot of power and control. I thought you might be able to help.."

Clearing his throat, Weaver shrugs. "Maybe..Maybe not. A name would probably be a good start?"

Keeping direct eye contact, not wanting to appear intimated by the man, Emma replies. "Last name..Gold.."

Noticing the familiar glint in her eyes, the detective chuckles as he leans forward and breaking his imposing glare. "Well it's about time...dearie.."

Squinting, the blonde treads carefully. "So you know who I am?"

"I think it's safe to say Miss Swan, I know exactly who you are and exactly why you are here. Personally, I thought you'd be at Roni's...well with Regina anyway"

"She's awake too..with a little help from back home. Do you have any idea as to what is going on or who has caused this curse?"

Giving a sly, sarcastic smile, Gold explains. "If I did, I most certainly wouldn't be wasting my time here looking for answers and be home with Belle. Unfortunately that won't happen without the use of magic. I have tried before to return to Storybrooke but found last night I could not enter. It's blocked"

Frowning, Emma gulps at the prospect of being separated from her son and family. "Do you think that goes for all of us?"

"Whoever has planned this curse has been rather idiotic considering the amount of people who are awake so if to say that it does go for all of us, it won't be for long" suddenly feeling the blondes panicked emotions despite not having any power, Gold stands and walks around his desk to get closer. "You..."

Stepping back out of instinct, Emma clears her throat. "Me what?"

Appearing intrigued, the disguised detective points towards her. "You have magic..."

Raising an eyebrow, Emma crosses her arms defensively. "Well yeah..product of true love and all, where are have you been?"

Sighing in frustration, Gold shakes his head. "I meant now Miss Swan, you have magic now...here..I may not have my power but I can sense you do. More than your own to be precise.."

"That's impossible...this is Hyperion Heights not Storybrooke.."

"Somehow it is and you're holding both light and dark.." realising, Gold goes wide eyed as he mutters. "It can't be possible.." staring down the blonde, he smirks. "You also hold Regina's magic. Combined with yours as...another person.."

Looking at the man as though he has completely lost the plot, Emma follows his eye line to her stomach and laughs. "Oh wow you have really lost it big time. I mean..there is..no..no way.."

"You should know by now dearie, anything is possible.."

Contemplating what's been said, Emma takes a deep breath unsure of how to feel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the bar, Emma walks straight around the bar and takes Regina's arm causing the woman to freeze in her spot and go wide eyed at her wife's fearful stare. "Re- Roni we need to talk.." Tugging gently at her arm, the blonde leads the brunette to the back room before the woman has time to respond and promptly closes the door behind them. "We have a problem..well..not a problem but it might not help our current situation..but that being said it's..well it could be good and I just need you to know that-"

Quickly taking hold of her hands to calm her, Regina gives a soft smile. "Emma..breathe. You should know by now that we can make it through anything.."

"Yeah well..." releasing one hand to scratch her neck nervously, the blonde swallows hard. "How about a baby? Can we handle that?"

Slightly taken aback, Regina stares at her wife for a moment to process. "I beg your pardon? I don't understand. Are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant? Because I sure as hell am not.."

"Maybe..I don't know! I.." moving completely away from her wife through her guarded reaction, Emma rings her hands together. "I saw Gold and he's awake too and we talked and then he said that I still had my magic..but he could sense yours and now I'm really freaking out!" Glancing back towards the brunette who now stood, raised eyebrow, with her hands shoved into the back pockets of her jeans. "He seemed pretty shocked and for him to show any kind of emotion means it's a big deal and that it's real!"

Dropping her stern expression, Regina sighs as she runs a hand through her curly locks. "Well I guess-" pausing at hearing a knock to the door, she looks over to see one of her staff standing there.

"Hey Ron, we're out at the third pump..someone needs to change the barrel before we get the six o'clock rush"

Opening her mouth to respond, the brunette watches as her wife moves past her to follow the worker out.

"I'm on it.."

"Emma, wait.."

Pausing at the door, the blonde peers over her shoulder sadly. "Yeah?"

Walking over, Regina leans forward and kisses her temple. "I love you.."

Attempting a smile, Emma turns her body back round so she can hug her wife, which is promptly reciprocated.

"What are we going to do?"

Rubbing her back, Regina smiles to herself. "What we always do and in the words of your mother, have hope"

Moving her head back to look at her wife in shock, Emma sniggers. "Did you just-"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette nods. "Yes I did but this time it's true because, we will beat this curse, we will go home and then we will have this baby which will complete our little family. Henry will be thrilled. As am I. The thought of us having a baby that is ours is incredible but I don't want you to think I will love Henry any less. He is my son and has been since he was three weeks old. I could not imagine life without him or you.."

Growing teary, Emma clears her lumpy throat. "I have to get it confirmed but...you're happy?"

Leaning close and nuzzling their noses, Regina continues to smile brightly. "The happiest I have ever been"

Beginning to smile, Emma pecks her lips and steps back. "I cannot wait for us to go home..but for now, we have a job to do. Change barrels and break curses"

Chuckling, the brunette shakes her head at her wife's childlike behaviour. "I would rather you focused on the latter and leave the barrel changing to me"

Dropping her mouth in a mock defence, the blonde scoffs. "I can manage a barrel you know, I won't ruin your precious bar.."

"I'm more thinking about my wife lifting a heavy object while carrying my child"

Grinning, Emma steps forward to kiss her again then makes her way out the door. "I can do it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swigging from his beer bottle, detective Rogers raises an eyebrow at witnessing the blonde newcomer appear from the back room having changed the barrel and peck the brunette owners cheek as she rounds the bar. Leaning across he smirks towards Regina.

"You too seem to be getting rather close.."

Frowning, Regina looks offended. "Well of course we are-" realising her mistake, she clears her throat as she begins to wipe the bar down in an awkward manner. "I mean yes..I guess you could say that"

"So you're..dating?"

Gripping onto a pump to pour a drink for a customer, the brunette briefly glances towards Emma with a small smile as the woman appears to be collecting some empty glasses. "Yes. Dating would be the correct term.."

"Hm.." looking concerned, Rogers sits back on his stool as he observes the bartender closely. "Is everything okay?...you're acting..different"

Giving the detective a smile, Regina provides a wink of reassurance. "Everything's perfect Rogers..now what can I getcha?"

"I'll take a beer if it's not too much-" trailing off on his request, the detective takes in the brunettes wide eyes as she peers past him and towards the door at hearing a new customer enter.

Clearing her throat, Regina places an already poured beer in front of him and heads to the latch, lifting the wooden block to leave the bar. "Will you..erm..give me a minute.."

Completely confused by her actions, Rogers turns on his seat to watch her. "Roni?"

Stopping before the newcomer, the brunette takes in the surprise stare. "..hi..."

Looking Regina up and down, taking note of the recognition in her eyes, the redhead woman raises an eyebrow and leans forward with a whisper. "Regina?"

Offering a smile of confirmation, stopping herself from embracing the woman, the brunette then composes herself and speaks up to those in ear shot. "The ladies is through that door and down the hall. I'll show you"

Following Regina through the side door and along the corridor, the redhead stops when the brunette quickly turns and hugs her, wrapping her arms tightly round her sisters neck.

"Zelena, where have you been?!"

Hugging back just as tight, Zelena then pulls back to look at her baby sister. "San Francisco...I've been awake the whole time and knew of the curse but didn't have any idea as to where anyone was. I couldn't get into Storybrooke"

Taking hold of both her hands, Regina frowns. "How did you find out I was here?"

"I followed Snow..I didn't know if she knew or not then I've been hanging around waiting to approach you. I was worried in case you didn't know who I was, especially as you own a bar..not to mention a different name on the door"

"Yes, I was under it too..as Roni but Emma woke me up. She found me and the Charming's have been working with Belle back at home on an antidote but they only made enough for one incase it was the wrong potion" explaining the situation, the brunette then grows teary as she pulls her sister into another hug. "I am so glad you're here. I know we haven't exactly had the best track record when it comes down to caring for one another but..you're my sister and I've been worried. I asked if you were still there when I called Henry but they said they didn't know where you were"

Smiling at the words, Zelena rubs her back. "I've worried about you too but, I'm here now sis and we are going to find out who the hell has done this. If they think they can get past the former evil queen and the wicked witch, they obviously don't value their life.."

Giving a small laugh, Regina nods against her. "Got that right" peering over to the door leading back to the bar, the brunette sighs. "We'd better get back through before Emma wonders what has happened. Especially if Killian has said anything.."

Releasing her hold but draping her arm across her sisters shoulder instead. "I take it, he's in the dark by his less than excited response to my arrival?" Watching Regina nod, the redhead smirks. "Also...things with Emma are all good again? Back to being ridiculously nauseating in your married bliss?"

Letting slip a shy smile, the brunette nods again. "Something like that.." heading back through the door, Regina spots the person in question behind the bar, pulling a pint for a customer and clearly making herself at home. Locking eyes with her wife, the brunette shares a smile as she makes her way back over.


End file.
